Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Zomburbia/Zombies
Zombies are reanimated, mindless, decaying corpses with a hunger for human brains. They are the main protagonists of Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Zomburbia, and are one of two of the player's main defenses against the herbal assailants, the other being bots. Because Battle for Zomburbia has zombies on defense unlike other Plants vs. Zombies ''games, zombies are used to support your bot turrets in the fight against the plants. Zombies will always rise from the rightmost column on the lawn (unless a Zombie Teleporter is in the lane, in which case it can spawn from that) and shamble towards the left side of the screen, stopping to attack any plants they run into. Zombies that are not driving a vehicle, being carried by a balloon or rolling an object can be ordered to stop on the space they are standing on by clicking/tapping on them. Clicking/tapping on a stationary zombie will get them moving again. The "scientific name" of a zombie is displayed in the Stickerbook of the Dead. This name means nothing in terms of gameplay, and is only for humor purposes. Thanks to *'Logger from Modern Technology''' for the Imp Bomber image. *'WaterBlazek '''for the Imp Commando image. Speed Ratings From Highest to Lowest *'Supersonic''' *'Flighty' *'Speedy' *'Hungry' *'Average' *'Stiff' *'Crawling' Toughness Ratings From Highest to Lowest *'Indestructible' *'Supreme!' *'Gargantuan' *'Machined' *'Armored' *'Heavy' *'Good' *'Okay' *'Weak' *'Pathetic' Zomburban Yard Z-Tech Factory Coming soon Aqua Center Coming soon Great White North Coming soon Doomtanium Mines Coming soon Dead Acres Golf Course Coming soon Zomboss University Coming soon Seeds of Time Coming soon Downtown Zombopolis Coming soon Border of Zomburbia Coming soon Moon Base Z Coming soon Cyborg Zombies Cyborg Zombies are a special type of zombie, because they can not be used by spending brainz. The only way to summon a Cyborg Zombie is with the Zomboss Workshop "bot". The player does not need to unlock a Cyborg Zombie's combination, they just have to experiment with different bot/zombie combos, which will then appear in the Stickerbook of the Dead. See more: Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Zomburbia/Cyborg Zombies Gift Shop Zombies More coming soon! Token Zombies These zombies are only summoned by certain special means, and as such their seed packets cannot be acquired through normal gameplay. However, they still have entries in the Stickerbook of the Dead that can be read like normal. More coming soon! Planned Zombies A table of zombies IMCR8Z plans on adding, but hasn't assigned to any specific area yet. Returning Undead Brand-New Brain Eaters *'Zomboss Decoy:' This adorable windup toy Zomboss confuses nearby plants and attracts them away from their destination. *'Peasant Zombie (different from the one in Dark Ages):' Moves faster when set on fire, and can spread the flame to other Peasant Zombies. *'Marsupial Bomber Zombie: '''The box of TNT strapped to his back will go off when its counter reaches 0, releasing deadly wooden shrapnel everywhere! *'Quarterback Zombie: 'This muscular football player uses a tackle dummy strapped to his wrist to block attacks, occasionally tossing an explosive Super-Fan. *'Baron of Heck: 'A strange zombie from an alternate dimension. Has heavy resistance to damage, and will throw fireballs at plants. *'Undertaker Zombie (I.E. the people that bury the dead): 'TBA *'Z-800: 'TBA *'Vending Machine Zombie: 'TBA *'Samurai Mecha Zombie: 'TBA *'Time Traveler Zombie: 'TBA *'Hearse Zombie: 'TBA *'Luchador Zombie: 'TBA *'Cargantuar: 'TBA *'Zombie Penguin: 'TBA *'Gargantuarsaurus Rex: 'TBA Trivia *The descriptions and stickerbook entries for all Zombotany Zombies in this game are "zombified" versions of the descriptions and almanac entries of their plant counterparts in the original ''Plants vs. Zombies. *Screen Door Zombie's stickerbook entry is a direct callback to his almanac entry in the original game, which mentions him eating brains before the events of the game. The stickerbook entry for Screen Door Zombie in Battle for Zomburbia reveals that this is not true and he actually made up eating brains. **Similarly, Ladder Zombie's stickerbook entry is also a callback to the original game, revealing that he really stole the ladder instead of buying it. *Zombie Tuna's description is a reference to the phrase "tuna is the chicken of the sea". Scientific Names *Gargantuar Prime's scientific name is a reference to the tagline of the ''Transformers ''series. More to be added! Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Zomburbia Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Zomburbia Zombies Category:Unfinished Category:Made by IMCR8Z Category:Zombies